The Carrie Genealogy
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Following Sue Snell's death in the events of The Rage: Carrie 2, Erica Walsh Sue Snell's niece set out on a mission to map Carrie White's family tree in hopes of preventing future tragedies. The identity of the girl in the green dress is revealed.


**No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, written as an expression of thoughts only. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.**

**Disclaimer**

**Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea. All characters and events are sourced from above information. Erica Walsh and Clover Harlequin are of my own creations.**

Sue Snell had always been the favourite auntie of Erica Walsh. Even though she spent a few years in Arkham Asylum on rehabilitation, Auntie Susan was someone wonderful that Erica got on well with even more than her own mom. It was auntie Susan who was always there to help when Erica needed her most, Sue's death affected her deeply. Curious about the case of Carrietta White and Rachel Lang, it motivated her to study genealogy. After completing her studies and work placements, she ultimately became a successful genealogist, acquiring employment at the public records office in Lewiston and dedicated her life to mapping the family tree of the White family.

Despite not being a scientist Erica had a general idea as to how conditions like haemophilia and telekenisis were passed on. Referring to essay written by David R Congress, Erica learned that had Ralph and Margaret White had a boy then he would have only been a carrier with the mutated gene. It would appear that both Margaret and Ralph did not have any siblings thus Carrie did not have any cousin of comparable age. Had the child been a boy then the chances that the defective telekinesis gene would have died with him would have been excellent. The chances of him meeting a girl that also had the telekinetic gene would have been small.

Nonetheless Erica knew she could not afford to be complacent. In order to ensure that another Carrie White tragedy would not happen. She had to be absolutely sure.

As she began her project she had to investigates a number of possibilities, did Margaret White, Ralph White and Barbara Lang have any siblings?, after Carrie's grandfather died her grandmother's Judith Brigham later remarried a man named Harold Alison did they have children together?, how many did they have?, could they be carriers of the telekinetic gene or telekinetic themselves?. Did Rachel Lang have any cousins?, But perhaps more importantly did Carrie White and Rachel Lang have additional stepsiblings fathered by Ralph White.

After the original Carrie White tragedy, with Margaret White dead, scientists primarily concentrated their investigation on Sadie Cochrane Carrie White's great grandmother who also possessed telekinesis. Whatever their efforts it did nothing to prevent a "Carrie White II" 23 years later which, also cost the life of Erica's auntie Susan. She died as she lived trying to help people, but in the end despite her desperate efforts she was not able to help Rachel Lang. Rachel of course also perished in the very tragedy that she herself started.

In the course of that time she met Jesse Ryan, Rachel's lover and the two began a relationship. They were drawn together solely by the fact that they shared only one thing in common, the Rachel Lang tragedy. During the course of their relationship Erica understood clearly that Jesse could never love Erica as much, his heart belong to Rachel it always would. To Jesse , Erica was perhaps the only person on earth who truely understood about Rachel Lang, telekinesis and the tragedy that emotionally scarred Jesse and made him a recluse.

In another time in a different reality where Rachel Lang, Aunty Susan and perhaps Carrie White would have lived and there were no tragedies there would be no need for them to be together, Jesse might have been still been with Rachel, he would have shared his football stardom with her, Erica might have chosen a much more different passion and she would still be able to see her auntie Susan and talk with her about her accomplishments, they could have discussed history and politics Erica's favourite subjects over a couple of coffee and as for Carrie White it would be anybody's guess, at least auntie Susan would have never ended up at Arkham Asylum.

As Erica's project neared completion, the finding that she made were horrifying it would appear that Ralph White may have fathered as many as five children and if they did not develop telekinetic abilities they were certainly no doubt carriers. They had to be traced before tragedy could happen again. Furthermore it transpired that Judith Brigham and Harold Alison did have at least two more children. After Judith had started a relationship with the Harold she was disowned by her own daughter who had joined a Christian fundamentalist group. For this reason Carrie and Margaret would never know of their existence. Even if Judith and Harold's children did not have telekinesis a strong possibility remained that their grandchildren might.

Just as Erica Walsh had completed the project and identified all those who were likely to possess the telekinesis gene, she and Jesse were caught in the midst of the third Carrie White tragedy. She survived but Jesse Ryan was not so fortunate.

Over time Erica also managed to map the family tree of other telekinetic individuals including, Annie Jenks, Andrea Kolintz and Clover Harlequin the girl in the green dress. The work she did would be referred to by many, including scientists trying to identify the telekinetic gene and individuals that may possess it. Erica later received a recognition for her work, but that mattered little to her.

Though she emerged triumphant in the end and the day came when the chances of another Carrie White tragedy were remote and Erica could grow old and retire peacefully with the knowledge that her mission was successful. The cost was too great. 400 people had died in the original Chamberlain Massacre 78 in the school gymnasium another 78 in the Rachel Lang Incident 25 at Motton High Rise plus another countless hundreds in the total tragedies combined. Auntie Susan was dead, Jesse Ryan was dead.

In the end Erica lived long enough to see the dawning of a new day where science finally mapped the telekinetic gene and all carriers were identified and treated for their condition. Her work done Erica Walsh had played her part in ensuring that another Carrie white tragedy would never occur.


End file.
